Spirit of the Tiger
Spirit of the Tiger is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It features the return of Casey Rhodes. Synopsis When the Rangers face a monster with a magnetic power to wrench their weapons away from them, Jake and Emma turn to quiet local Zoo Keeper named Casey to learn a special form of martial arts that helps them channel their personal animal spirits. Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Geoff Dolan - Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou (voice) *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar (voice) *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira (voice) *John Leigh - Damaras (voice) *Mark Wright - Argus (voice) *Peter Daube - Pacha Chamak (voice) Other Cast *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Spirit of the Tiger: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Wild Force Ranger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Wild Force Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Wild Force Ranger (skirted version), Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger (female version) *Both Legendary Ranger teams involved seasons that possess both a lion and a tiger. **Megaforce itself also has both - Gia's animal is the tiger and Robo Knight's is the lion. *The Wild Force change in this episode involves rangers whose animals are connected to the elements of air, water, and land. Episode 07 - Gaoranger Change.jpg|Wild Force Rangers Ksg-gokai-gekiranger.jpg|Jungle Fury Rangers Elements/Homages to Jungle Fury *The Air/Water/Land mode by Troy, Noah and Gia is representative of the air/water/land concepts utilized in the first half of the series, both in the three training masters of the Jungle Fury Rangers (Bat, Shark, Elephant) and in the three Overlords who are major villains of the first half (Hawk, Jellyfish, Grizzly Bear). *The splitting of the Mega Rangers into two groups for most of the episode has significance connected to Jungle Fury: **Having Troy, Noah and Gia on their own emphasizes the concept of the main trio which is the core of the main Jungle Fury team; while the joining of Jake and Emma by the end show the addition of the two team-members (Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger) in the second half to support the team. *Coincidentally, The two animals "awoken" in Emma and Jake were technically those associated with major notable villains within Jungle Fury: **Phoenix: the secondary spirit of Camille **Snake: the spirit of Naja, the leader of the Five Fingers of Poison Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode marks the first crossover in any form between Jungle Fury and another Power Rangers series, given that it neither participated in nor had a team-up episode. *A flashback of Casey defeating the Rinshi Mantor in Welcome to the Jungle: Part 2 is shown when he reveals to Jake and Emma that he is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. *Gokai Red, Blue and Yellow's change into the unadapted Sentai Sun Vulcan from the original Gokaiger episode is omitted. Thus, a new shot of the Super Mega Rangers morphing into Legendary Ranger Mode Jungle Fury is filmed, as the three Gokaigers were still Sun Vulcan when they transformed into the Gekirangers in the original episode. See Also References Category:Episode